Surprise
by x-valren-x
Summary: Daryl est blessé lorsque le gouverneur attaque la prison, et durant un moment de douleur et d'agonie, c'est juste Rick qui parvient à le réconforter. Qui peut t'atteindre lorsque tu es au plus bas ? La réponse de Daryl est plus qu'un homme peut espérer.


Voici une fic que j'ai trouvée y'a un moment. Il s'agit d'une traduction de Roxy Rosee, que vous trouverez sur , en anglais. donc c'est une traduction = D  
C'est également le couple Rick-Daryl, parce que je trouve que le côté francophone manque cruellement de ce fandom.  
Je suis navrée pour les éventuelles fautes, et sans doutes les phrases un peu étranges. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus rien traduit donc... Enfin, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! *fuit*

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Daryl et Merle arrivèrent juste à temps. Le gouverneur tirait des rafales de balles, les rôdeurs grouillaient partout dans la cour, et Rick était cloué au sol contre la clôture, bloqué par trois morts, luttant pour rester en vie.

_J'aurais pas dû le laisser. J'aurais jamais dû le laisser, _se maudissait Daryl alors qu'il accourait vers le leader du groupe. Il rit presque en voyant le regard de surprise sur le visage de Rick quand une balle frappa la tête du mort le plus proche de lui, entre les deux yeux. Merle intervint juste après, et lui et Rick travaillèrent ensemble pour tuer une demi-douzaine de rôdeurs.

Rick et Daryl partagèrent un court moment, hors du temps, avant que Rick ne hoche imperceptiblement de la tête, et Daryl se retourna. Daryl était revenu, et cela voulait tout dire. Et soudain, un coup de feu retentit dans l'enceinte, et le moment fut brisé.

Daryl ne toucha pas le sol immédiatement. Durant un court instant, il regarda le petit trou dans sa poitrine d'où s'écoulait rapidement sang, apparemment plus surpris qu'autre chose.

Rick fut le premier à réagir. "Non. NON !"

Des doigts palpèrent le sang qui ne cessait de s'échapper de son corps comme d'un robinet fuyant. L'archer releva finalement la tête et rencontra le regard de l'ex-officier. "Rick ?"

_Seigneur, pas lui, _était tout ce dont était capable de penser Rick, _Pas lui, par pitié, pas lui._

Rick rattrapa Daryl avant qu'il ne touche le sol, jetant l'homme sur son épaule et criant après Merle pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Parmi toutes les personnes que Rick soupçonnait de se pétrifier sur place, Merle n'en faisait pas partie. Pourtant, il regardait son frère d'un air impuissant, comme si de tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables auxquels il avait pensé pour lui et son frère, il n'avait jamais songé ça.

"Merle, nous devons l'emmener à Hershel ! MAINTENANT !" hurla Rick, ce qui incita finalement Merle à bouger. Il aida à hisser Daryl sur son autre épaule et le trio fonça vers la prison, traînant un Daryl vaseux et inconscient entre eux.

Ni Rick ni Merle ne se rendirent compte que le Gouverneur était en train de se retirer avec ses gens. Ils ne remarquèrent pas plus que la cour avait déjà été débarrassée de la plupart des rôdeurs. Le seul bruit présent était celui de leur respiration défaite alors qu'ils sprintaient vers la prison, puis la voix éraillée de Rick dès que Hershel fut en vue.

"Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est vivant ?!"

Ils le mirent dans la cellule d'Hershel, Rick et Merle faisant les cent pas à l'arrière de celle-ci tandis qu'Hershel examinait la blessure.

"Il est en vie, mais nous devons retirer la balle et arrêter le sang. Elle n'a pas touché ses poumons et ça lui a probablement sauvé la vie."

"Comment tu peux dire ça ?" demanda Merle.

"Parce que si la balle avait touché ses poumons, il serait déjà mort." dit rapidement Hershel. Puis à Carol : "J'ai besoin de suture, de gaze et de serviettes."

Il plaça un coussin sur la poitrine de Daryl afin de stopper le saignement aussi bien qu'il le pouvait jusqu'au retour de Carol.

"Merle, savez-vous quel est le groupe sanguin de votre frère ?"

Le plus vieux des Dixon semblait désagréablement surpris de la question. "On est jamais allé à l'hôpital. ' pouvait pas s'le permettre."

"Je suis A+, peut-il avoir le mien ?" demanda Rick.

"Si je lui donne le mauvais groupe, son corps risque de le rejeter. Nous ne pouvons pas le risquer."

Carol revint avec le nécessaire médical, et Hershel regarda Rick une fois de plus. "Il est inconscient pour le moment, mais lorsque je commencerai à chercher la balle, il se réveillera. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé avec Carl ? Je vais avoir besoin que vous le mainteniez à nouveau. S'il bouge trop, il empirera son état. Vous pouvez faire ça, Rick ?"

"Oui." répondit immédiatement Rick, s'agenouillant à l'autre bout du lit, près de la tête de Daryl. "Je l'ai. Juste... sauvez-le."

Hershel enfonça ses pinces dans la blessure de Daryl, et Daryl hurla.

"Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !" supplia-t-il, se cambrant hors du lit. Rick rattrapa ses épaules, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

"Merle, prends ses jambes !" ordonna Rick, et l'homme fut instantanément à ses côtés, retenant son petit frère tandis qu'Hershel fouillait toujours en lui.

L'archer n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux, et ne semblait pas comprendre où il était ni ce qui se passait. Il se tordait d'avant en arrière sur le lit, essayant de virer les hommes sur lui. Ses yeux étaient fermement serrés, et se mordait la lèvre à sang. Il voulait rester tranquille, semble-t-il, de ne pas trahir sa détresse. Mais c'était inutile. Daryl haletait fortement, grognait et gémissait, et laissait passer des sanglots à chaque inspiration.

"Tu t'es fait tirer dessus." tenta d'expliquer Rick. "Hershel doit retirer la balle, okay ? Tu dois rester tranquille."

Mais rien ne se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Daryl se débattait pour sortir de l'emprise des hommes qui le maintenaient, désespéré de mettre fin à la douleur.

"Daryl, tu ne peux pas faire ça." lui dit Rick. "Je suis là. On va traverser ça."

Les yeux de Daryl s'ouvrirent enfin, se fixant immédiatement sur le visage de Rick au-dessus de lui. Il s'immobilisa un bref instant, mais les pinces d'Hershel bougèrent à nouveau et Daryl ne put retenir un cri horrifié.

"_Rick_ !"

"Je sais, putain, je sais Daryl. Je suis désolé." fit Rick d'une voix rauque. Il ne supportait pas de voir Daryl comme ça. De tous les membres de sa famille, Daryl était celui qui méritait le moins ça, celui qui n'avait pas besoin de plus de douleur dans sa vie. Il essaya de serrer les épaules de Daryl pour le rassurer, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'irait nulle part.

Daryl saisit les avant-bras de Rick, les serrant fortement alors qu'une autre rafale de douleur le dévastait. "Rick !"

"Allez, t'as connu pire. Arrête de faire la tapette et reste calme." provoqua Merle. Mais quand Rick lui lança un regard incendiaire, et que Daryl se brisait dans une nouvelle plainte, Merle réalisa son erreur. Ce n'était pas le genre de douleur à pouvoir être supportée avec de la volonté. C'était le genre de douleur qui brisait un homme.

Merle resta calme, mal à l'aise alors qu'il regardait Rick apaiser son frère. Mais il eut un autre coup sec de la part des pinces et Daryl sanglota dans les bras de Rick, suppliant pour qu'ils arrêtent de le torturer.

"Rick, arrête, je t'en prie, arrête." implora Daryl, cachant son visage contre la peau de Rick.

"Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas évanoui ? " demanda Rick à Hershel, essayant d'ignorer le timbre désespéré de Daryl.

Merle répondit à sa place. "Trop grande tolérance à la douleur."

Rick se mordit rudement la joue, comprenant le sous-entendu de Merle.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Daryl. Hershel avait déjà retiré plusieurs morceaux pointus du corps de Daryl, couverts de sang et maintenant côtoyant la poussière sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" questionna Merle.

"Des os."

"Seigneur..." jura Merle dans sa barbe.

"J'y vais pour la balle maintenant que le reste de la plaie est nette. Gardez-le encore."

Puis les pinces d'Hershel sondèrent plus loin encore qu'avant, et Daryl devint inconsolable.

"Arrête !" sanglota Daryl, "S'il te plait, s'il te plait Rick, je peux pas... Tue-moi. Arrête s'il te plait, je suis désolé, s'il te plait !"

Mais Rick le calma simplement, avec sa bouche contre son oreille. Réalisant que Daryl n'avait plus tenté de fuir le lit depuis un moment, Rick retira l'une de ses mains des épaules de Daryl et l'installa sur la tête de l'archer, caressant doucement ses cheveux et essayant de calmer l'homme. Daryl dû se rendre compte, à un certain niveau, que ce qu'ils faisaient était nécessaire. Il accentua davantage le toucher de Rick, le visage crispé dans la douleur, mais le corps immobile, tremblant seulement de douleur.

"Allez Daryl, tu peux le faire. Juste encore un peu et après ça sera fini, d'accord ?"

"Rick, s'il te plait..."

"Je sais. Putain, je suis désolé. Tu y es presque."

"Je l'ai !" annonça Hershel, et plus rapidement qu'il ne semblait sage de le faire, il retira la balle du corps de Daryl, et la déposa dans un bol sur le sol. Daryl s'affaissa complètement sur Rick, totalement épuisé et souffrant, mais surtout soulagé. L'homme broncha à peine lorsqu'Hershel le recousu et le reconnut à peine lorsqu'il lui ordonna de se reposer. A la fin, il tourna de l'œil, avant que quiconque n'ai quitté la cellule.

Bien qu'Hershel insista pour qu'ils le laissent tous se reposer, Rick ne put en être dissuadé facilement. Il allait et venait près de la cellule jusqu'au lendemain, se soutenant parfois contre le mur et regardant fixement dans la cellule.

"Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore réveillé ?" demanda Rick à Hershel, inquiet. "Ca fait plus d'un jour. Il devrait être réveillé..."

"Il a souffert d'un traumatisme, Rick. Son corps a besoin de temps pour récupérer. Il est stable et est en train de guérir. Il va se réveiller bientôt, vous devez juste lui donner un peu de temps."

Le troisième jour, Hershel décréta que Daryl n'avait plus du tout besoin d'un chaperon à son chevet. Il n'était pas réveillé, pas plus d'une minute, mais il respirait facilement et la plaie guérissait joliment. Et si Rick et Merle passèrent un bon moment assis sur son lit, lui parlant parfois et d'autre non, il était plutôt évident que Daryl n'était pas mort. Mais il n'était pas vivant non plus. Pas de la manière dont ils s'attendaient.

Le cinquième jour, le groupe de la prison était en train de déjeuner à la cafétéria lorsque Daryl vint flâner dans la salle, totalement habillé avec son couteau de chasse pendant à sa ceinture. Il s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsque la salle entière se retourna vers lui, regardant tout le monde d'un air énervé, avant de demander :

"Quoi ?"

"Que Diable faites-vous hors de votre lit ?" le houspilla Hershel en premier.

Daryl haussa une épaule et continua d'avancer vers le groupe. " 'Devais pisser."

Rick ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire au ton désinvolte. Daryl saisit une boite ouverte de haricots et alla s'asseoir avec son frère.

"Et de toute manière, j'ai la dalle."

Il sembla plus confus qu'autre chose lorsque le groupe éclata de rire à ça, son frère inclus. Daryl lança un regard noir à l'assemblée.

"Vous savez qu'chose que je sais pas ?"

"Mon enfant, avez-vous quelque douleur ?" demanda Hershel

Daryl haussa un sourcil. "Sûr, je me suis fait tirer dessus."

Rick rit à cela, et Daryl tourna un regard furieux vers lui.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Daryl, tu n'as pas la moindre idée du temps que tu as dormi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il eut une courte pause.

"Quelques heures ?"

"Essaye plutôt avec cinq jours."

Les yeux de Daryl passèrent d'Hershell à Merle pour avoir confirmation et quand personne ne sembla vouloir rencontrer ses yeux, il remarqua :

"Merde. Pas étonnant que vous ayez l'air aussi surpris."

OoOoOoO

Ce n'est qu'un jour plus tard que Daryl refusa catégoriquement de rester un instant de plus assis dans la prison.

"Je ne suis pas une putain d'invalide !" mordit Daryl.

"Tu as été très clair." répliqua Rick calmement, essayant de garder le visage souriant.

"Alors pourquoi diable je peux pas faire la garde tout seul ? J'ai pas besoin d'une escorte !"

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la tour de garde. Quand Rick avait pris l'initiative de marcher avec Daryl alors qu'il se dirigeait dans cette direction, l'archer n'avait pas réalisé que ça signifiait que le leader resterait dans les parages de façon permanente. Et il était énervé.

"Combien de temps tu vas mettre pour recharger cette arbalète avec ce trou béant dans la poitrine ?" contra Rick.

Cela sembla décourager un peu Daryl. "Plus rapidement que toi." répondit-il obstinément, et il ajouta : "Et ce n'est pas... béant."

Personne n'avait laissé Daryl seul plus de quelques minutes depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et l'homme était devenu de plus en plus agité par ce chouchoutage. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui, pour guérir son égo et son corps blessés, et comprendre ce qui, bordel de merde, c'était passé dans cette cellule... Parce que pour le moment, il n'en était pas trop sûr.

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes, avant de t'être réveillé ?" lui demanda Rick. Daryl se tortilla puisque l'homme semblait pouvoir lire dans ses maudites pensées.

"Me souviens d'Hershel sortant la balle. Quelques fragments..." admis Daryl. _Me souviens d'essayer de retrouver mon chemin dans ton putain de corps parce que je pensais que c'était la seule chose qui arrêterait la douleur._

"Tu étais relativement sonné." fit Rick, donnant une excuse à l'homme.

"Mmm." reconnu Daryl. "J'étais pas sûr au début... J'pensais que peut-être, le Gouverneur..."

"C'est pour ça que tu t'es finalement calmé en ouvrant les yeux ?"

Daryl acquiesça avec un froncement de sourcils puis murmura :

"Nous allons vraiment parler de ça, mec ? C'est assez... embarrassant."

"De quoi es-tu embarrassé ?" demanda Rick, incrédule.

" ' devenais une tapette..." marmonna Daryl.

"Oh arrête ça. Je ne veux pas entendre les mots de ton frère dans ta bouche." l'interrompit brusquement Rick. "Penses-tu que Merle aurait mieux réagi si Hershel avait cherché un bout de métal dans sa poitrine sans anesthésique ? _Mon dieu_, Daryl. Je veux dire, le fait que tu sois parvenu à te calmer suffisamment pour ne pas causer davantage de dégâts est un miracle en soi."

"C'était plus grâce à toi que grâce à moi." murmura Daryl, et il vira immédiatement au rouge brique lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait dit ces mots à haute voix. _Espèce de crétin_. Il n'avait rien laissé échappé. Il n'avait certainement pas révélé que durant les cinq derniers jours où il avait été dans les vapes, il avait nerveusement rêvé de Rick. Rick près de lui. Rick chuchotant des promesses à son oreille. Et lorsqu'il s'était finalement réveillé, Daryl était senti la brève piqûre de la déception. Parce que s'il était étendu dans sa cellule, alors rien de ce qu'il avait rêvé ne pouvait avoir été réel. _Merde. Juste merde._

Les sourcils de Rick se haussèrent de confusion. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Rien." répondit immédiatement Daryl, évitant le regard de Rick.

"Hey, mec, si j'ai pu aidé, alors... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Pas du tout." lui dit doucement Rick.

Daryl rencontra enfin ses yeux et le corps de Rick se réchauffa à l'expression incertaine de l'homme.

"Sérieux Daryl. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler comme ça." repris Rick.

Il eut une longue pause avant que Daryl ne dise lentement : "Ca a aidé. Ce que.. t'as fais." Daryl s'interrompit, luttant pour trouver les mots. "J'ai jamais été capable de me calmer avant, surtout si c'était aussi mauvais que ça... mais t'entendre, et... et... sentir..."

Daryl s'arrêta brusquement, se mordant rudement la lèvre inférieures.

"Tout va bien Daryl. Je pense que je comprends." répondit Rick.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à côté de l'archer, tout deux appuyés contre le mur. Daryl fut surpris lorsque Rick bougea si près, si soudainement, mais n'essaya pas de s'échapper. Il regarda juste l'homme avec de grands yeux, essayant de prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Rick regarda intensément Daryl durant un instant, tentant de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

"Rick ?" demanda Daryl, hésitant. Sur ce même ton doux qu'il avait utilisé en se faisant toucher par la balle.

"Je veux essayer quelque chose." répondit enfin Rick.

"Okay..."

"Tu peux m'arrêter."

"Je... Rick, que s'passe-t-il ?"

"Tu vas me laisser essayer ?"

Daryl regarda fixement le chef du groupe pendant un moment, avant de chuchoter timidement : "Rick ?"

Entendre l'archer prononcer son nom si intimement, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour briser les dernières barrières de contrôle de Rick. Avant qu'il ne perde son sang-froid, il se pencha sur le corps de Daryl et pressa ses lèvres sur la bouche parfaite en un baiser prudent.

Ce fut un court et chaste baiser. Une brève réunion des lèvres avant que Rick ne se recule pour regarder Daryl dans les yeux. Mais il fut déçu et fut immensément embarrassé de trouver Daryl figé sur place, le visage choqué, incrédule, et quelque chose d'autre que Rick ne pouvait identifier.

"Rick... pourquoi as-tu... Pourquoi ?" demanda doucement Daryl. Et cela surpris Rick plus que tout. Daryl n'était pas en colère, il n'était pas en train de le battre sur le sol. Il était juste... confus. Daryl était juste aussi surpris que lui.

"Te voir te faire descendre, Daryl, a changé les choses pour moi. Non, c'est pas vrai. Plus comme... Ca m'a fait assumer quelque chose que je me cachais depuis un moment. Tu fais partie de la famille pour moi. Je sais que tu le sais. Et je t'aime. Je pense que tu le sais aussi. Mais ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas du tout amical."

Daryl resta silencieux, mordillant régulièrement sa lèvre. Enfin, il demanda d'une voix éraillée : "Pourquoi moi ?"

Rick renifla. "Pourquoi une personne en aimerait une autre ? Tu es le ciment de ce groupe. Plus important pour eux que tu ne l'imagines. Mais plus que ça, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu sans toi avec moi, depuis la ferme. J'ai plus besoin de toi que tu ne le penses. Donc... Si tu veux oublier ça, ça me va. Mais quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus, te voir comme ça... juste réaliser que tu pouvais mourir, et que je n'avais jamais essayé... Donc j'ai voulu... ouais, tu sais... essayer."

Daryl le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Essaye encore."

Rick n'hésita pas une seconde. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent cette fois, Daryl y répondit. Et lorsque la langue de Rick retraça sa lèvre inférieure, il lui permit d'entrer, gémissant dans la bouche de son aîné lorsque sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne.

L'enthousiasme de Daryl était tout l'encouragement dont Rick avait besoin et en un rien de temps, il coinça Daryl sous lui, se cambrant contre le béton froid lorsque Rick parcourut son corps musclé.

La bouche de Rick quitta ses lèvres pour gagner la longue colonne du cou, mordant et léchant et suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que les petites marques rougeâtres ne se décoloreraient pas. Sous lui, Daryl était submergé. Ses hanches s'étaient activées contre Rick à chaque contact des dents contre sa peau brûlante. Et ses doigts griffèrent le dos de Rick, désespéré d'avoir plus, mais manquant de mot pour l'exiger.

L'ex-officier n'avait jamais autant regardé Daryl pour avoir la confirmation avant de déboucler adroitement sa ceinture et de glisser une main dans le l'espace étroit du Jeans de Daryl. Il enroula une main autour de la queue tendue de Daryl et l'archer se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement et laissant son corps implorer.

"Oh putain, Rick..." gémit Daryl. Il était entièrement rouge, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Rick passa son pouce sur l'extrémité, et Daryl cria, ses épaules se pressant contre le sol durant un bref instant.

"Seigneur, Daryl, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais là tout de suite." murmura Rick, commençant à caresser fermement.

"J'ai... J'ai fait un rêve comme ça." haleta Daryl. "Quand j'étais ko. J'ai rêvé que t'étais là. Avec moi."

Rick gémit plus bas. "Et... Qu'est-ce que je faisais, dans ton rêve ?"

"Tu faisais... Tu faisais arrêter... la douleur. Tu étais toujours en train de parler... Toucher... Oh bon sang, Rick, je..." Daryl gémit, cherchant ses mots. Sa queue pulsant dans la main de Rick.

"Daryl..." gémit Rick. "C'est mieux que dans ton rêve. C'est ce que tu voulais ?"

Daryl hocha rapidement de la tête, puis tira Rick vers lui par le col de sa chemise, collant leurs lèvres et appuyant sa langue contre celle de Rick.

"Besoin... J'ai besoin que tu le fasses... S'il te plait, Rick..."

"Oui ? De quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"Faut que ça soit à deux... peut pas juste être moi... _Rick_..."

"Shh Daryl, je sais. Je vais le faire."

De sa main libre, Rick ouvrit sa propre ceinture et libéra sa propre queue douloureuse. Il les pris ensemble dans une seule main, son poing parvenant juste à les entourer, et commença à les caresser simultanément.

"Merde, oh merde..." Haleta Daryl dans le cou de Rick.

"Putain, tu te sens bien ?" gémit Rick. "Vais pas tenir encore longtemps. Ais trop eu besoin de toi."

"Fais-le." demanda Daryl. "Je... Je le veux.

La main de Rick s'enroula autour de leurs deux extrémités, frottant leurs sexes ensemble grâce au liquide, et commença à faire des cercles rudes et rapides.

"_Rick_." sanglota Daryl. "S'il te plait, s'il te plait..."

"Allez, allez viens..."

Daryl mordit durement la naissance de la nuque de Rick, et les ongles de Rick griffèrent les hanches de Daryl. Et avec ça, c'en fut fini d'eux. Daryl enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Rick et vint dans la main du leader, son sexe tressaillant et se contractant alors que le liquide blanc sortait à grosses gouttes.

L'archer tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir contre la poitrine de Rick, mais Rick ne fit rien de tel. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment alors qu'il se sentit jouir juste après Daryl, leur plaisir mêlé l'un à l'autre dans la main de Rick, et entre leurs deux corps.

Après un certain temps, ils s'assirent dos à dos contre le mur, Daryl fumant une cigarette et regardant dehors dans les ténèbres. Puis tout à coup, Rick commença à glousser, puis carrément à rire. Daryl haussa un sourcil vers lui.

"Désolé, désolé." ria Rick. "J'ai juste pensé que c'était seulement dans les films. Fumer une cigarette après... ouais, tu sais."

Daryl ne semblait pas _savoir_ du tout durant un moment. Mais un sourire complice éclaira ensuite son visage et il poussa Rick avec ses épaules. "Ta queue me calme."

"Y'a quelque chose qui t'excite ? Je pensais que tu prendrais les choses plus calmement, vu que tu es blessé."

"Si tu me veux calme, mieux vaut éviter de coucher avec moi à l'avenir. Parce que ça a pas vraiment aidé."

Rick renifla et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. "Ca en valait la peine."

"Mmm." fredonna Daryl en guise d'accord.

"Tout ira bien entre nous ?"

Daryl haussa les épaules. "Tout allait déjà bien entre nous."

Rick hocha la tête. "Le... referons-nous ?"

Daryl écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol. "Ouais." souffla-t-il légèrement, ses yeux pétillants de quelque chose de patibulaire. "Tant que tu gardes ces menottes sur toi, _Officier_."


End file.
